the doctor and rivers baby
by forever river song
Summary: this is an updated version of chapter 1 river is pregnant and the doctor and her parents are on the search for her
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is now my second story i will be updating this as much as i can and i feel like this is a really good story so please i count on reviews. this story is like both River and the Doctor are older but amy and Rory never died in TATM.**

The tardis shook violently as the passengers hung on to the railing and with one more shake sending them flying to the floor.

"Sometimes i wonder if i will ever get use to being thrown across the floor i mean i have enough bruises to connect the dots do you think you could maybe learn how to fly the tardis more calmly like i don't know River. Speaking of witch is that who were going to see its ben ages" said a slightly grumpy and bruising Amy. moving over to help Rory who was looking quite annoyed.

"OH pond whats the fun in time travel if you don't have few bruises and bumps along the way eh" the doctor said looking at the screen.

We are going to see your daughter thought you might be missing her or she you" his eyes never leaving the screen. Amy noticing this went over to him arms crossed only catching a glimpse of what was on the screen but not quite making out what it was.

"What was that". Amy said getting the feeling that he was hiding something.

"Nothing he said making his way to the door "just silly boring stuff now lets go see your daughter" he said flashing a grin at them as he opened the door coming face to face with river who had all the color drained from her face replaced with green.

"Hello their doctor song how goes the day" he said not noticing well at least acting as if he didn't notice her sick appearance but Rory being the nurse noticed and said

"River are you ok you look a bit green" stepping closer to her putting his hand on her forehead. "you don't have a fever" he said looking confused. The doctor was starting to get worried but before he could say anything she ran to the nearest bathroom Amy and Rory following behind. the doctor could hear her throwing up hearing her mutter.

"Im fine" she said her hand going to wrap around her slim stomatch.

"No your not fine River you need to rest" Amy said in a motherly voice.

" I said I am fine! she said in harsh voice then qickly apoligizing noticing the harsh voice she held with her mother who was only concerned. they made their way back to the control room finding the doctor fiddling with the screen as making this his 4th body scan on River this week it was the same thing again with Amy someone has taken River. he looked at the screen feeling very guilty but determined he could see the yellow glow in her abdomen swimming around the energy of their unborn child was showing early. witch could only mean whoever got her was speeding up the the birth of the baby and if this was not the real River then where was she and who with. "River oh River my love i will find you wherever and whenever you are im coming for you im coming. He said looking at River then turning off the monitor. Who was caught up in a conversation with her parents about some of their latest adventure and then she caught his gaze on her and made her way to him.

"hello doctor song feeling better" he said softly his attempt to flirt with her was getting better. they were face to face now.

"Much better so how have you been missing me much i think" she said smirking at him.

"Sometimes i think that they forget where even here" muttered Rory to amy who nodded in agrement. The doctor pulled her in a hug wrapping his arm around her waist lifting her slightly as she gasped laughing.

"yep were invisible"mutterd Amy to Rory chuckling slightly.

"I missed you river i missed you so much and i can't wait to tell you and see you River"

"what do you mean i... im right here " she said into his ear but loud so that Amy and Rory could hear. His face is know serious and so full of love

"No your not river... River your pregnant with my baby our child and i...im sorry i should have saved you from this"she looked shocked matching the faces of her parents she released her selfe from the hug and she backed away from him slightly his hand one on her waist the other rubbing slim abdomen.

"WHAT! River is not river then right" Amy asked her voice cracking slightly "How could this happen again to River where is she? The real River. the doctor looked from River to Amy. His heart broke he knew that she was still grieving over her baby and to see River go through the same thing must be tearing her apart.

"I promise you Amelia pond ..well willams.. now i will bring your daughter and our baby back i will get you back" He said that to river know his gaze falling on her again " My Melody pond oh River i will always find you and our baby please believe me.

"You better doctor bring my daughter back mr" said Rory using his roman father protective voice

"he will right doctor" said River finaly able to speak. he looked at her pulled her close to him bye the waist and kissed her soundly. He pulled away and pulled out his sonic screwdriver putting backing away from her and watched as she collapsed into a grey looking liquid

**Ok so thats chapter one please review and chapter 2 should be up soon thanks! i updated this btw**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors** note: i have so many good ideas for this story i just cant type get it all down at once. but i do have this second chapter so i hope you enjoy!**

Amy sat on the bench by the tardis console playing with her red nails worried about her daughter who they just watched collasped into a grey substance a few minutes ago. Rory was sitting on the chair with his hands in his hair. The doctor noticed Amy worried expression and walked sat next to her putting his hands over her trembling ones.

"My Amelia Pond don't worry we will get her back" he said trying to convince himself more than her. "After all i saved you and look at you now" he bumped her with his shoulder lightly. His eyes locked with hers for a second and then she broke away from the gaze. He knew that she was still hurting from Melody he just wished that maybe he could go back and save her and that she could live a normal life. One with her parents one without him for her own good.

"She loves you, and her life so don't go thinking you ruined her life" She could tell that he was thinking about how he failed to save baby Melody. " she would not have her life any other way and would kill you if you ever tried I love River and even though I miss my Melody I would't have it any other way."He knew she was right he would never have his River if would have saved her. Amy saw the face the doctor was making when he got to emotional the face he made when he was about to do something dangerous to protect the one he loves.

"Don't go all dangerous on coming storm on me raggedy man on me we will find river but don't do something you will regret ok.

"I want you to promise that you will bring my daughter back and her baby because i would never want her to go through what i had to go through with her with her baby i don't want you to just save her and have her miss out on her baby growing up with her taking her to the park her first birthday and the first time she walks or says mommy" she said wishing that she could have had all that with Melody.  
"Or daddy" he said smiling at her "You said she how do you know its a girl"? he said only because he was hoping for a boy so he could teach him how bow ties and fezes are cool and how tweed will never get old and how to hide hats from River.

"Call it women intuition" she smirked he looked a bit confused he would have to find a way to convince his daughter to wear bow ties and tweed she would probley have Rivers style.

He got up know and went over to Rory making him jump slightly when he said " Are you ok he said from behind him as he watched Rory fiddle with a red a blue rock he knew Rory didnt always show his emotions but that didnt mean he didnt car.

" I was just looking at this crystal River gave me for my birthday she said that it would always lead me to her when i needed her most do you think we could find her this way somehow"? the doctor took it from Rory looking at the red a blue cyrstal. This is a phonix roxk the only one left in the entire galaxy! She must have made to go throw hell searching for this but then again shes river ooh she is a bad bad girl" he said with a grin on his face /then apoligizing when he seen rorys face.

" We might be able to track her down aaah here we go" he said as he typed rapidly in as he got something she was in a place called Phobos as long as she had the red fire crystal he would be able to track her.

"Look! Doctor its river" said amy happy to see she was ok

"Doctor" said a shaky voice coming from the monitor they crystals were made so that one you can find someone when your lost it helped you track them down and even showed you them and let you talk for a 5 minutes though.

River he asked breathlessly "River can you hear me can you" he was so happy to see her beautiful face again she was wearing baggy grey sweet pants and grey uggys she also had on a black tank top that showed her flat stomatch she must have already givien birth timelords recover from giving birth very quickly. She looked so beautiful her hair was in a messy buns and witch showed more of her beautiful face.

"Hello their doctor song how are you" the doctor said grinning.

"Lets see i just gave birth to a baby i didnt even know i had.

So good then" he joked "River hows the baby are you ok "? he threw these questions at her

"Im fine " she said looking away from him

"And the baby?" she didnt answer

"River hows the baby where is our baby" he asked raising his voice getting worried because river was avoiding his question.

"I doctor they took her away i don't know where they took her but they don't want her as a weapon they want to kill her" she said tears now visible in her eyes. She tried to hide the damage to be strong she really did.

"River who" he asked "Is it kavorian again"?! he asked angry using his low voice.

" I don't know it all happened so fast I... Doctor I need you" she whispered.

"River i coming to you i still save you and our baby.

" Doctor their coming i..."

And then the screen went blank

"RIVER!"


	3. hi honey im home

**Authors note: this is like a diffrent version of when Amy was talking to baby melody about Rory making most of us think it was the of this is from Rivers point of view**

"River" the doctor whispered to the blank screen. Amy and Rory looked worried at the doctor feeling his pain.

"What happened to River why did it just shut of like that" Amy was starting to get really scarred for Her daughter and granddaughters lives.

"We got disconnected somehow but dont worry i know just were to find her he said as he pulled the lever that made the tardis shake. They were on their way to get river.

River put the rock in her pocket as foot steps got closer to the white room she was trapped in.

"Ahh little Melody pond" Kavorain said as she approached room " We'll not so little anymore now are we all grown up and it seems you and the doctor have been quite busy during all those late nights" she said motioning her head to the baby she held in her hand Anabella River decided to call her shes always liked the name. two silences stood beside her followed by armed her two armed men with the black eye patches they wore to remember the silence.

"Shes a beautiful baby you know just like her mommy but sadly we cant let you live no the fate of the universe will be in grave danger". She was talking back and forth between The baby and River.

"It's a shame though really you would have made a brilliant use to us you killing your own father would have been almost to good to watch."

" Why do you want to kill her Anabella has done nothing shes no use to you so why whats your plan."

The silent closest to River spoke "records indicate Anabella Amelia Song will destroy the world creating the largest paradox the child must be destroyed before she destroys all life as we know it." he said cocking his head sideways

"Ok so suppose she does destroy the world she shes still alive in the future so much for your plan of killing her then."

"Oh Melody have you learned nothing from the doctor at all? Time can be rewritten". rivers moth feel open and the closed again she couldnt lose hope yet the doctor would save them she hoped.

"Please just let me hold her ... please shes my daughter" her voice was shaky and pleading.

"No need to beg i have a heart. 10 minutes." As she placed the child in Rivers hands who shifted the baby slightly. leaving the room

"Anabella Amelia song." she whispered. Let me tell you a story. "ssssh ssssh no need to fuss now its a good story." She said as the baby started to cry but then settled down.

" There once was a mad man in a blue box who crashed into a Young girl named Amelia ponds backyard when she was 7 years old. He returned later finding a beautiful young adult who helped him save the world he returned to his blue box only to return 2 years later whisking her and her new husband away on endless adventures saving the world. Amy and Rory then had achild who they named Melody pond who know goes by river song kidnapped as a baby and raised to kill the doctor but when the time came he just couldnt do it she feel in love with him giving him all of her remaining regenerations she stoped time and married him all in one day on top of a pyramid" She restored time and killed him but him being the doctor escaped his own death and river song is know as the women who killed the doctor serving time for a crime she did not do. but she has his nights though." she looked at her daughter love shinning through her eyes. "This wonderful man is your father the face of a twelve year old my ageless angle and his stupid bow tie" she shed a tear just thinking about him

"Bow ties are cool" said a voice from behind her there he was standing on the white steps leaning on the railing. She whipped her head around looking up from the baby in her hands.

"Doctor"? she gasped

" Hi honey im home"


	4. They killed her

I** know have 3 followers thank you so much here goes chapter 4!**

"Hi honey im home" he was making his way over to them his beautiful wife a new child. She smiled up at him trying to control the grin that was fight the grin.

"And what sort of time do you call this." would have been here sooner but you know lots of traffic but im here now did you miss me?" He said as he took Anabella from Rivers arm completly captive his new child she smiled up at him yanking on his bow tie.

"How many times do i have to say this bow ties are cool." River said nothing just watched the interaction between the Doctor and his daughter she knew he could speak baby and it was just so good to see him so happy."Whats your name little one? Anabella pretty name" "Anabella Amelia she said as she leaned down and kissed the babys forehead and the doctor then kissed Rivers lips. They smiled as they pulled apart "Oi kissing is not gross its a display of affection threw lips of lover." She laughed at that. "Look at my girls beautiful." He taped both their noses.

"DOCTOR come quick we shes escaped Kavorain shes gone" said Strax. He carefully placed the baby in Rivers arms running towards the door.

"DOCTOR." she called after him "You and Bella need to stay here i want you two safe. " He said walking out the door and then coming back a few seconds later to kiss river on the cheek and the babys forehead whispering "Ill be right back" before exciting the room again. "Thats your father for you always running" she said rocking her gentely.

"What happened how did she escape" the doctor asked

"She had a vortex manipulator" said rory

"She said something about the deed being done what does that mean" Amy asked? this caused the doctor to stop in his tracks the deed done she wanted Anabella dead but how could she be dead if she was with river then he remembered.

"The flesh" The doctor realized.

"What do you mean 'flesh"! she yelled.

"Anabella shes not real shes... dead they killed her River got the flesh they did it to me again how could i be so stupid i..."

He was cut off by river scream

"DOCTOR!" she yelled "DOCTOR" she said again this one sounding horse like shes been crying. He came running followed by Amy and Rory followed behind. River sat on the floor with grey liquid on the white blanket that the baby was once wrapped in.

"River" he whispered putting his hands on top of her "River im so sorry"

"Shes dead isnt she they killed our baby" He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she cryied into his shoulder.

**the end i could make a one shot based on this but let me know if you want me to threw reviews : )**


	5. grief

**Hey guys I have taken a break from this story and have been reading other fics about of course river and the doctor to try and get the hang of writing because i am still new to this but im starting to get a feel on what direction i want to take this story in and i hope you guys like it and please feel free to leave suggestions they really do help and or just reviews on what you liked it really helps. Also this chapter is going to be the doctors point of view but hes not really the one telling the story and the next chapter will be rivers if this is confusing dont worry about it you will be able to tell what im doing by the next chapter. But for now Enjoy!**

"River" he sighed reaching out to the monitor as if he could somehow touch her through the screen , where he watched her as she sat on her bed in her small but comfy flat a gift the tardis had gave her after being pardoned from stormcage. It even had a tardis blue door he smiled sadly at that It must be just as hard for the tardis as it is for him to see River in so much pain as she sat on the edge of her bed right knee tucked under her chin where her curls rested as her tears caused them to stick to her cheeks witch had lost their usual color and was replaced by paleness. River was still grieving over their child,Anabella he still blamed himself for he death of his infant daughter but still questioned why River was avoiding,him ever since she had came back from the library. Maybe she thought it would be best to leave him be with Clara someone who he can show the stars to someone who he could easily impress.

What a clever girl she is she had saved River better than had or could ever do rather when she jumped into his time stream she had made a stop in this huge place full of books, the biggest library in the universe she walked around until she recognized a mop of blond curly hair wearing what she called a marshmallow suite as she strapped herself to the wires on the chair water like liquid falling from her emerald eyes flowing rapidly. It was then that clara new what she had to do she one more death couldnt hurt right.

The doctor would not have known that River was alive if clara had not given him Rivers diary.

Where did you get this how did you get this why do you even have this." His blue eyes flared with anger, confusion and so much sadness.

" When i jumped into your time line I landed into this huge library it was on the banister so I grabbed because it looks like the tardis and i thought you might be able to give it to professor song thought she might want it.

"What do you mean? River song is dead saved into a library computer.

"River song was saved"

"By whom"? he raised his eyebrow

"By Clara oswin oswald." she replied. After that he dropped her off and went flying into the vortex landing in Rivers backyard. But his mind was still puzzled on one thing why hadnt River contacted him. he just didnt understand why River had not tried to reach him sanding him a flirty message on the physic paper or carve his the ever classic 'hello sweetie into the great wall of china or something. Maybe she just did not want him to find her but that was not going to stop he made up his mind he was going to go out their and comfort his wife she needed him. taking a deep breath combing his hair to one side with his fingers and fixing his bow tie he headed out of the tardis walking up the rocky steps and knocked on the blue doors.

The door opened with a creak followed by a small gasp.

"Doctor?"

**If you had not noticed this was my attempt to leave you with a cliff hanger but anyway let me know how you like the story**


End file.
